


Saltwater

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Implied Sexual Content, Late at Night, M/M, Merpeople, Merpeople Transformers, Ocean, Sirens, Stranger Sex, Walks On The Beach, top Yami Yuugi | Atem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto just wanted to clear his head by walking along the beach, he wasn't exactly expecting to go home with a merman





	Saltwater

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt Monday- "drip"

He works too much

He knows that

His brother had been telling him for years now that he was a workaholic, that he simply did too much, that he was going to run himself into the grave one of these days, and in all honesty... he wouldn't necessarily be disappointed if he did

Mokuba was an adult now, what was he sticking around for but work anyway?

He had no freinds, he certainly had no lovers, what else was there?

He wondered...

He knew, however, that things were bad if even he agreed that he needed to take a little time off

Not alot, just a short break, ten or fifteen minutes at most

After all, what was the point in having a home by the sea if he never went down to the beach?

He changed quickly out of his work clothes and into a pair of shorts and a light beach shirt, things he would never wear around other people- because of... a multitude of reasons...- but that he didn't mind wearing down to the water, and then set off, not even bothering with shoes

He knew most people would be appalled by that, but what was the point in wearing any if he was just going to get them full of sand anyway?

Now being as close to comfortable as he would probably acheive by this point, he made his way out of the house and down to the beach, the cool sand felt nice beneath his feet, not scalding hot like usual, but run colder by the low light of the moon

There was a pleasant chill in the air that made goosebumps rise on his skin and his hair stand on end, but he didn't really mind it

He had always taken better to the cold than the heat anyway

His feet sank into the ground with each step, and he made his way down to the shoreline, trying to avoid seashells as he stepped over to where the ocean waves were lapping serenely at the shore, white foam eating at the darkened, wet sand as the waves pushed and pulled, in and out, as if the ocean was _breathing_

It was a weird kind of thought, he'd never thought of the ocean as being alive, though he knew some people did....

Rubbing his eyes and sighing tiredly to himself, he noted with frustration that he really had been spending far too much time working if his mind had resorted to saying that the ocean was _alive_ somehow....

He needed to get it together and realign his thoughts before he did something stupid or dangerous, like ... try to submit a new level to his game about mermaids or some shit like that

The consequence to being a truly creative person was that creative impulses only worked out for the better about half the time

Sometimes they were astounding, other times....

He rubbed his face again and stood simply in the moist sand, letting the cool summer night breeze rush against his skin and tried to force his mind to settle down

He needed to think clearly, that was why he had taken a break to begin with, so he could have some .... _something_ to give him peace of mind so he could go back to work

Impulsively- because a solid 60% of Seto's decisions were based on impulse- he hurriedly stripped off his shirt, shuddering at the cold hitting his bare chest, licking at his skin and gliding over his quickly hardening nipples, as if he needed another signal to tell him that he was cold...

He started to work down the shoreline, debating the entire time if he should take the plunge- literally- and go for a swim

Could he catch hypothermia like that? Probably

Did he care? Not at all

Anything, he was willing to do _anything_ , to clear his head at this point

Incidentally however, he may not need to take a splash in the water for that to happen after all

He took a moment to stare up at the moon as he walked, but when he lowered his gaze again, he came to the startling realization that he wasn't alone on the beach

There was someone up ahead, laying on the beach, letting the ocean lap at their body, trying to drag them out to sea...

Were they passed out? Hurt? Dead?

Seto wasn't sure, but now his curiosity was peaked

Running forward, he started being able to make out the details of the stranger up ahead

They had darker skin than what was common in Japan, a beautifull dark umber, only a few shades lighter than the dark wet sand beneath them

Their hair was a bit longer, dark and multi-toned, though Seto couldn't make out the details from the poor light and the distance

They were laying on their stomach, head in their arms, he couldn't tell if they were male or female but their torso was completely bare, their lower half obscured by the water, atleast.... until Seto came closer....

He began to realize with growing concern that the person on the ground didn't have legs, but... rather, a _fish tail_...

Swallowing tightly, heart hammering in his chest, he tried to assure himself that it wasn't real

He knew about "mermaiding", he knew about the people who pulled on expensive silicone tails and went out swimming pretending to be mermaids

Silicone tails were incredibly realistic, he shouldn't be surprised that it was trying so hard to fool him

Swallowing tightly, he slowly bent down and nudged the stranger's shoulder, taking note of concern at just how cold their skin was and forcing himself to muster up a little more courage, pushing himself to keep going and outright shaking the stranger's shoulder this time

He resolved that if the mysterious person on the beach didn't wake up this time, he would run back to the house and call 119, Japan's emergency services, they should be able to help

Luckily though, things didn't get that far, and within only another moment, the stranger jerked up suddenly, startling Seto and forcing him to pull back quickly

The stranger groaned, slowly pushing upwards and flipping over to lay on his back- and Seto was assuming "his", based on the lack of breasts, but he could very well be wrong- before sitting up quickly after and wiping his damp arms across his face, trying to clear off the sand

After a few short moments of dumb-founded staring on Seto's part, the stranger turned his gaze upwards and gave him a small smile

That was all it took for Seto to damn near _choke_

The person in front of him was stunningly beautifull, with soft looking lips and small, sweet features, except for his eyes... his eyes were brilliantly big, angular, and deep, crimson red, sending chills up Seto's spine just to look into them

"Hello there,"

Oh... _oh_.... his voice.... his voice was from another _world_

It was so deep and sultry, it sounded like honey it's self had somehow been strung into sound, it was so smooth, so soft and gentle but firm and commanding all the same....

Seto would drown in it if he could

"Hello," he finally managed to rasp back, much to the other's amusement

"Thank you for waking me, it would have been quite inconvenient if I had woken with a mouth full of sand," he noted, looping his arms beneath his tail and carefully wiggling himself up further on the beach, keeping his tail away from the water now

"Don't mention it... what were you doing though, sleeping out here on the beach in the first place?" Seto asked with concern and confusion, eyebrows slowly raising

"It was an accident, I fell asleep in the water were I belong and must have gotten swept up in a current, it's my fault for sleeping so near to shore," he explained- and Seto really used that word loosely, as, if anything, that only instilled more questions than answers

".... Right," Seto replied slowly

"Thank you again for helping me, but I must ask, what were _you_ doing out here all alone in the middle of the night?"

Oh...

Good question, Seto would relent

"I- ... it's a long story, I just needed to clear my head from work,"

"I see," the stranger said simply

"I understand that feeling, have you found what you need to clear your head then?"

Sadly...

"No, not yet,"

Strangely, that only served to amuse the stranger, grinning happily up at Seto and moving a little bit closer to him

"Is that so? Then... perhaps I could assist you? Give you some advice?"

"I suppose,"

Usually Seto wouldn't be so open and honest, or so quick to take advice, but this was a total stranger who had fallen asleep on a beach wile mermaiding, it wasn't like he was associated with Seto's life in any way or that they would _ever_ see eachother again after this moment, surely

"Excellent," the stranger grinned, and, much to Seto's surprise, he could _swear_ that the stranger's teeth looked sharper than usual

It must have been the moonlight, but Seto could ... _swear_.... that he was looking at a mouth full of fangs...

Before he knew what hit him, he had been pushed down onto his back, a gasp leaving him as his body hit the cold, damp sand beneath him, a cold hand pressing him down gently in the center of his chest, keeping him in place as the stranger moved closer and gently cupped Seto's face with his other hand

Everything was, at once, moving all too quickly, and going in slow motion

He could see the way the salt water was dripping down from very long strand of hair, droplets of water gliding down the corners of his face and the expanse of his body, every last drip and drop of ocean seeming to make it's way off of it's current host and drip down onto Seto instead

And yet....

It all moved so quickly that he could barely process what was happening

Within seconds, there was a mouth against his, a pleasantly warm tongue gliding into his mouth and massaging his own, heat seeming to return to the stranger's body with no presidence or reasoning as the hand on his chest began to grow warmer and warmer, leaving little hot streaks of fire against his skin as it moved from the center of his chest down his ribs, moving up and down in patternless circles as the hand on his face slowly started traveling down just as quickly

His vision was all sorts of blurs of colors and movements, one moment focused on the moon, the next on the sea water that dripped off of the stranger's body and then on those stunning, peircing red eyes.... and then sometimes blackened, totally out of it, eyes closed as he gasped in breaths and arched his body

Everything was hot and cold at once

The chill of the air and the freezing cold ocean water that licked at his legs keeping him anchored unpleasantly to reality as the heat of the stranger's mouth and the burning hot passion rushing through Seto's veins threatened to take him higher, to another place, to a different plane of existence entirely...

Everything was soft and rough at once

The stranger's skin was soft and smooth, despite still dripping with water, his lips tasted vaguely of salt and cherries and his kisses, as passionate and demanding as they were, were unrealistically soft to the touch, and it was all punctuated with the roughness of the sand beneath Seto's body, little pebbles and broken shells under his hands as he dug his fingers into the shore, his head spinning as he dug his heels into the ground and felt little rocks brush against the soles of his feet...

Everything was made up of opposites and contradictions and he couldn't stop himself from giving a strangled yelp of surprise, somehow coupled with a moan, as the stranger suddenly peeled his shorts down

Every part of him was shaking, though if it was out of excitement or anxiety, he couldn't be sure

"Shhh..... _relax_...." the stranger demanded quietly, cupping his face once more and gently stroking his thumb against Seto's cheekbone, prompting him to meet those magnetic crimson eyes once again

Damn.... just looking at those things was enough to make his entire world stop spinning.... atleast for the moment

"Relax," the stranger encouraged again, leaning close and pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead as his other hand moved slowly over Seto's hip, making soft little patterns against his skin as he pressed another kiss to his partner's face, this one on his cheek

"Let me clear your head," he encouraged in a soft, sing-songy voice, his other hand traveling a little lower, fingers tracing against his inner thigh and causing a full-body shudder to quake through the CEO's body

He wasn't sure why, but he felt incredibly overwelmed at that moment, so much so that there were tears in his eyes, little beads of salt water dripping down his cheeks, mimicking the way the sea water dripped down the stranger's damp skin and soaked hair

It was strange sort of unison that he couldn't _at all_ begin to explain

"Relax," the stranger prompted again, this time kissing the underside of his jaw

"And let me take care of you,"

Those words .... they were like pulling the ring from a grenade

A few more tears spilled out, but his body seemed to give in, sinking fully into the sand as he shakily reached up and wrapped his arms around the stranger's body, inviting him in and promising himself as he was taken in by one last kiss

Warm and sweet, promising and safe, and full of heat and.... _love_.... as he captured Seto's mouth...

It was all he needed to be drawn in, and from that moment, Seto Kaiba was _**his**_

Whoever this stranger was, Seto _belonged_ to him, and only him

 

~+~

 

When Seto woke to the bright sunshine of the early afternoon, he couldn't quite remember what had happened

Everything felt softer than usual, blurry and pleasantly hazy, like waking up in a fog of sleep in the middle of the night and realizing you still had three more hours of sleep to enjoy

It was weird but Seto was far from complaining

All he did was snuggle in closer to the soft, warm body next to him and refuse to acknowledge how late in the day it was

....

Wait...

A body....?

......

Suddenly it all came crashing back into him like a tidal wave

He remembered everything, the beach, the stranger, the - .... he had let a _stranger_ fuck him until he passed out

....

Seto didn't know what the worst part of this was

The fact that he, a former virgin, couldn't even remember the way his first time ended

The fact that he had slept with someone who's name he _still_ didn't know

The fact that that someone was now clearly asleep beside him in bed- begging the question of _how did they get in here?_

The fact that he had literally screwed around on a beach and would probably spend the next _month_ trying to wash sand out of every last bit of his body...

Or the fact that he had not only missed finishing work last night but apparently had skipped the entire morning and half the afternoon as well

Seto was sitting in a matter of seconds, his heart racing and panic rising in his veins, he was about to _SCREAM_ -

"Shh, calm down,"

That voice again....

Swallowing tightly, he glanced beside him at the beautifull man by his side, who was smiling warmly and affectionately at him, his hair now dry and all askew but showing off the blonde/black/red of it

He looked even more beautifull in full light, from the soft brown skin to his plush flower-petal lips to those... fucking eyes of his that were still making Seto wan to _melt_....

"I'm here, just relax,"

"I know you're here, that's the problem," Seto snapped

"I don't know you, I don't know who you are or what .. what I-"

In a swift, fluid motion, the stranger grabbed the sheets and hauled them forward, rolling smoothly to sit in Seto's lap and reveal to him that neither of them were wearing clothes- of _any_ kind

... Great....

"Relax," he insisted again, reaching up and gently combing his fingers through Seto's hair

"I made you feel better didn't I? I'm taking care of you, as I said I would, that's all that matters isn't it? Though if you need to know my name, it's Atem, and your's?"

"... Seto,"

"Seto.... pretty name, you feel better now, don't you Seto?"

Well... he could lie, but that seemed counterproductive....

"Yes," he grumbled out

"Good," Atem said simply, kissing his forehead, placating Seto like a small child

"But what- ... what did you _do_ to me? What- ... what happened to your tail? Why were you on the beach? What- ..."

"Calm down," Atem encouraged quietly, giving him another kiss

"I'll explain everything, but over a bath, hm? I washed the sand off of you last night in the ocean but you could still use one, as could I,"

Oh great, he's had salt water on him all night

... But, because he was apparently physically incapable of saying no to this man, he shyly followed him out of bed, letting the complete stranger lead Seto to his own bathroom and standing awkwardly off to the side as Atem expertly ran the water in the massive tub and gently nudged Seto to get in

Something felt.... different

He couldn't quite describe what it was, but something just felt ....

_Different_ was really the only word for it he supposed

"Good boy," Atem purred lowly, sliding into the water along with him and curling up in Seto's lap as the CEO leaned his head back and closed his eyes

To Atem's credit, the bath _did_ feel good

As a matter of fact, it felt better than Seto could ever remember _any_ bath feeling before now

It was... kind of strange....

He opened his eyes after a few moments, bringing one hand up to stroke through Atem's hair peacefully as his ... ah... _lover_.... rested his head against Seto's chest, and just as he was about to start speaking, he was taken suddenly by surprise by what was in front of him

Two long mermaid tails, one red, wich wove it's way up the length of Atem's body, scales carefully disappearing into his soft copper skin, and the other a vibrant silver-blue, stretching up beneath Atem's and - ........

Disappearing into _Seto's_ body....

"Merfolk can walk the land as we please," Atem mused absently

"But to do so, we must first make love with a human, we take from them the ability to walk, and in return, we grant them the ability to swim,"

Somehow, Seto had a feeling that he was about to be spending alot more time in the water


End file.
